


The Princess and the Monster

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Human beings can neither behave entirely randomly nor in an entire systematic fashion.’‘Not even you?’ she asked archly. ‘I bet you pride yourself on being systematic.’‘Not even you,’ he said. ‘Although you have elevated randomness to a fine art.’She drained her glass. ‘You picked that example on purpose, didn’t you?’‘I didn’t do it randomly,’ he retorted.





	The Princess and the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Intronerd for the request!

Protestors. What was it about students that made the little fuckers march up and down waving placards at the drop of a hemp scarf?

‘What’s wrong with these whiners?’ Selina asked.

‘There was a sex scandal,’ Mike said in a hushed, shocked tone.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘At a college? No fucking kidding.’

‘How bad was it?’ Amy asked, desperately checking her phone. ‘Jesus Christ. Dan, she’s been president for five weeks any you’ve got her visiting rape college USA?’

‘It’s not a rape college,’ Dan said. ‘It’s a... sexual-harassment-slash-light-stalking college.’

‘Oh, that makes all the difference,’ Amy snapped. ‘How could you do this? How could Ben approve it?’

‘Here we go,’ Selina said to Gary.

He nodded like he knew what she meant.

‘Amy, you need to get over this bullshit,’ Selina said. ‘Chief of staff to the president is a huge step up and I can’t wait around for you to learn the ropes.’

Amy’s face twitched. ‘I’m happy working for Ben,’ she lied.

‘We’re still running to catch up,’ Selina said. ‘If POTUS had any decency he’d have stepped down before keeling over.’

‘Former POTUS,’ Dan said. ‘You are the woman now.’

‘You’re not gonna sing, are you?’ Selina asked suspiciously.

‘No, Ma’am.’

‘The student was harassing the professor?’ Mike asked, eyes fixed on his phone.

‘What? Selina asked.

‘It was the student that was harassing the professor,’ Mike said.

‘That can’t be right,’ Selina said. ‘Amy, you read it.’

Dan leaned forward. ‘The college kicked out a female student for some mild harassment and light stalking of her math professor. That’s what they’re protesting.’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, Selina said. ‘Women can’t harass men.’

‘The law says otherwise,’ Amy said.

‘My ex-wife –’ Mike began.

‘That doesn’t count,’ Selina snapped, waving her hand. ‘Were not gonna meet this chick.’

Dan shook his head. ‘She’s seen kicked out.’

‘You don’t sound sure,’ Amy said. ‘You sound _unsure_.’

‘The names aren’t being published,’ Dan said. ‘It’s not like I can google her.’

The car door was opened as Selina scowled at Dan. ‘Keep me the fuck way from the student and the protestors. No matter how fucking idiotic it is, I can’t be associated with sexual harassment and stalking. I don’t even want to hear about it.’

***

‘I’m so sorry about all the protestors,’ the principal said. ‘We have zero tolerance for harassment.’

‘Sure, sure,’ Selina said. ‘Shall we move on?’

‘It’s all very distressing. I suppose that you know all about being blamed no matter what you do!’

Selina managed a smile. ‘I’m told one of your classes had a huge success with...’

‘Solving an important math problem,’ Gary murmured into her ear.

‘Really? Solving a math problem, huh?’ Selina asked.

‘It’s very significant mathematically I’m told,’ she said. ‘Of course, there’s also a lot of money in these problems. I believe that Kent had the entire class working on it as a way to motivate them.’

‘Money would motivate me,’ Dan muttered to Amy.

Selina rolled her eyes when she saw Amy grin at him.

‘It’s just unfortunate that this business with Kimberley is casting a shadow over everything. She’s going to receive a part of the prize, which is extremely problematic.’

Selina ground her teeth. ‘So, about the math problem?’

‘I don’t actually understand it. It’s higher math.’

Mike waggled his eyebrows. ‘What did she do?’

‘Kimberley? Oh, it was all _very_ sordid and unpleasant, but it’s all being dealt with by our lawyers. Unfortunately, since she’s a pretty, female student with some kind of social disorder, we have protestors. In my day, we’d have given her a slap and she’d have slunk off with her tail between her legs.’

Selina rolled her eyes.

 ***

‘Oh, fuck me,’ Amy said.

Selina was minded to agree, but she was too good a politician to say so in front of a group of normals.

She had expected the dozens of nerdy students, there was entirely too much plaid, sci-fi t-shirts, and heavy eye-makeup, sometimes all three were on the same people, but what she hadn’t expected, was Kent Davison teaching the class.

He was wearing jeans and a casual shirt. Jeans! If you’d asked Selina, she’d have sworn that he would implode if he was separated from a pin stripe suit and silk tie.

‘He looks good,’ Amy said.

‘Did you know he was here?’ Selina demanded.

‘Is there a problem?’ the principal asked.

Selina plastered a smile on her face. ‘Not at all. We’re pleasantly surprised to see Mr Davison. He was part of our campaign.’

‘Oh, of course. With everything that happened it’s slipped my mind.’ She sallied forth to tell everyone that the president had arrived.

‘Why didn’t we know about this?’ Selina hissed.

‘Yes, Dan, why didn’t we?’ Amy demanded.

They were interrupted before Dan could give an excuse, as the students clapped in a pretty desultory way. Selina gritted her teeth. That lack of enthusiasm had been frustrating when she was the vice president. Now she had taken over as president she deserved some goddamn fervour.

Kent gave her a brief, uninterested glance. He’d never liked her. She didn’t like him. He had been behind some really fucking infuriating campaigning during the primaries. He’d characterised her as incompetent and, worse, as having no principles. According to Kent, Selina would abandon her policies and her supporters on the altar of short-term political gain. The accusations had stuck stubbornly, even now, and he’d never apologised.

‘What is it that you’re doing here?’ Selina asked briskly.

There was a ripple of amusement around the room.

‘We’re discussing the problems of Game Theory,’ Kent said. ‘That is the study of mathematical models of how logical decisions should be made by intelligent and rational people.’

‘I see your problem right there,’ Selina mugging for the students. ‘Where does one find intelligent and rational people?’

There were some little half-hearted laughs but not quite the response she was hoping for.

‘Actually, it makes a whole host of assumptions in order to work,’ Kent said. ‘Human beings are so complex, and with so many self-destructive tendencies, that it’s almost impossible to guess what idiotic think they’ll do next.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. That was aimed at her somehow, although she wasn’t sure how. Fucking Kent.

‘Says the man who runs polls,’ Selina said.

It was the wrong thing to say. She knew it from the mix of snickers and “uh-ohs” around the room, but mostly she knew it from his enthusiasm as he stepped across to the other board.

‘In fact, a properly designed poll can be significantly more reliable,’ he said. ‘As can be seem here with this data.’

‘Wow,’ Selina said with a deliberately false simile. ‘Very impressive.’

‘You’ll want to meet our team who solved the Roche Hypothesis,’ Kent said. He gestured at the students and four awkwardly stood.

‘There’s Kimberley too,’ said someone in the audience.

‘Irving!’ the principle snapped.

‘We’re not allowed to discuss that situation,’ Kent said. ‘As you are well aware.’

‘I thought the whole class was involved?’ Selina asked.

‘We were all working on it,’ Irving said. ‘In teams. They won.’

‘It’s an exceptional achievement which will enable them to find work in a huge array of industrial or academic settings,’ Kent said.

Selina’s smile was a little glassy. ‘Okay, then.’ She turned to the students and smiled more honestly as she prepared for her standard "aren’t you clever?" speech.

***

Afterwards, there was a little reception in the principal’s office. They did well for themselves, these academics. Even Kent seemed to be enjoying himself. Selina was watching him warily. He’d been brought in by Hughes during the primaries and had elevated the struggling third-rater to first place, shoving Chung into second and dumping Selina onto her ass.

Amy was right. He looked good. The jeans were tight. The shirt was open just at the collar, showing a hint of chest, and chest hair. That was too fucking human. Kent wasn’t supposed to look human. He should be smooth and hairless, like some kind of machinery.

He noticed her watching him. Fuck. He walked over. Double fuck.

‘Madam President,’ he said. ‘I didn’t think you were talking to me.’

She managed a laugh. ‘Hey, I spoke to you in the classroom.’

‘But not at President Hughes’ funeral,’ he said.

‘You were at the funeral? I didn’t even see you.’

She was a little disappointed that he was wasn’t offended.

‘I was sat along the row from Mrs Hughes,’ he said. ‘You didn’t give her your respects.’

Selina felt herself flush. ‘She hightailed before I could.’

Kent sipped his drink. ‘She was there perhaps twenty minutes. You were pre-occupied using the event as an opportunity to network with other political leaders.’

‘I had just become president,’ she said. ‘I had a lot more on my mind than some dead guy or his weepy widow.’

Kent raised an eyebrow. ‘Even at the “dead guy’s” funeral?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘If you liked him so much then why’d you leave when we won?’

Kent sipped his drink. ‘My contract for the campaign ended when the election was over.’

‘That’s it?’

‘That’s it,’ he said.

Selina gave him a look of disbelief. ‘Why didn’t Hughes hire you as a staffer?’

Kent shrugged. ‘The establishment of a new administration is a very busy and confused time, and I’m _sure_ you know. Perhaps it was a possibility. However, I needed to secure a position and waiting for a potential offer was a luxury I couldn’t afford.’

Selina wrinkled her brow in mock sympathy. ‘Money is a little tight, huh?’

‘We don’t all have mommy’s money to bankroll us while we play at politician,’ he said.

Selina’s smile hardened into something closer to a snarl. ‘Excuse me, play at politician?’

‘How’s your clean Job’s Bill?’ Kent asked archly. ‘I admired how you kept parity between oil and environment by making your bill unpalatable to both.’

Selina waved off Gary’s attempt to give her an out from the conversation. ‘Politics is all about horse-trading!’ she said. ‘Your whatjamacallit, Game Theory, probably tells you all about that.’

‘Since Game theory ignores any kind of idealism or fair play in favour of ruthless pragmatism, I am forced to agree.’

‘Give me an example,’ she said.

He pursed his lips. ‘It’s a faulty argument predicated on the assumption that all people reason and behave the same way.’

Nothing was as attractive as denial. If he’d been enthusiastic then she wouldn’t have cared. But he was scathing, and that made it fascinating.

‘I asked for examples, she said. ‘Not your point of view.’

‘As you wish, he said. ‘ln the Princess and the Monster game, two players are in a pitch-dark room. The princess hides and the monster seeks, according to Game Theory, the best strategy the monster is to more logically in a precise pattern. The best strategy for the princess is to move randomly, wait a random amount of time, and move again randomly.’

Selina shrugged. ‘Both of those make sense.’

‘Except they’re utterly unpractical,’ Kent said. ‘Human beings can neither behave entirely randomly nor in an entire systematic fashion.’

‘Not even you?’ she asked archly. ‘I bet you pride yourself on being systematic.’

‘Not even you,’ he said. ‘Although you have elevated randomness to a fine art.’

She drained her glass. ‘You picked that example on purpose, didn’t you?’

‘I didn’t do it randomly,’ he retorted.

***

There was a sit-down dinner. Selina was minded to make an excuse and leave, but Mike was burbling about storms. Okay, when she looked outside there were a lot of trees being blown pretty hard, but she couldn’t see any cows in orbit.

‘The airports are shut down,’ Dan announced. ‘And there’s quite a lot of flooding.’

Amy pulled a face. ‘How much is a lot?’

‘I haven’t seen it and I’m not a meteorologist,’ Dan said. ‘I would estimate somewhere between a mug and a lake.’

‘Ooh, that was super helpful!’ Amy said.

Selina pressed her hand to her forehead. ‘I can’t deal with this bullshit on an empty stomach.’

‘I have protein bars,’ Gary offered.

‘Or,’ Selina said, ‘I could eat the three-course meal being prepared in my honour. I could do that.’

‘You could do that,’ Gary agreed.

***

The rain was thumping against the windows and the roof. It turned the outside world into a smear of melted colours. The rising wind pushed the branches of trees into tortured shapes. A spike of lightning shot out into the swirling, thickening clouds.

‘It’s like storm-pocalypse,’ Selina grumbled.

‘The roads are being closed,’ Mike announced.

Amy scowled at him. ‘Is that helpful when we’re eating?’

He looked uncertain. ‘I mean... it’s not unhelpful?’

‘Helpful would be you arranging a helicopter,’ Selina said, ‘or failing that a boat.’

‘Kent has a boat,’ the principal said, climbing onto this small float of understanding in a boiling, white river. ‘That right, isn’t it?’

Kent had a mouthful of salmon en croute. He swallowed quickly. ‘I have a boat,’ he said. ‘I wouldn’t wish to take her out in this weather. I fear that would be potentially disastrous.’

‘Those little peddle boats work best on lakes,’ Selina said.

He gave her a thin smile. ‘Yachts don’t.’

‘When do you have the time?’ Amy asked. ‘And why?’

‘I believe you also sail, Madam President,’ Kent said.

Selina grinned. She didn’t hate him enough to ignore a very neat deflection. ‘I used to,’ she said. ‘I don’t have enough time to breathe these days. I don’t know how Hughes found the time for all that golf.’

There were muffled comments of the “rest in peace” and “such a shame” variety. Selina stabbed a carrot with her fork.

‘I’ve always agreed that golf is a good walk ruined,’ Kent said in the awkward silence.

‘It’s an old man sport,’ Dan said too quickly. ‘Golf and croquet.’

‘I really enjoy shooting,’ Selina said, her eyes gleaming. ‘There’s such a feeling of power.’

Kent frowned. ‘You’re the president.

‘In a democracy,’ Selina retorted. ‘I answer to the American people, you better believe that congress and the senate make absolutely sure I remember that.’

‘Have you ever fired a gun?’ Dan asked.

‘Certainly,’ Kent said, surprising Selina. ‘I grew up on a working farm. Guns are a tool just like tractors or combine hamsters.’

‘You can’t shoot someone with a combine harvester,’ Amy said.

‘No, Kent agreed. ‘However, with prompt medical attention many gunshot wounds can be survived. The same cannot be said of being run over by a combine harvester.’

Selina sniggered. ‘Lots of people getting minced up?’

Kent looked at Gary. ‘That’s your cue to whisper in her ear that farming is one of the most dangerous professions in America.’

‘I knew that,’ Gary muttered.

‘Is that true?’ Selina asked. ‘Why?’

Kent pushed his empty plate away. ‘Heavy, dangerous equipment that is often badly maintained, contact with farm animals, and an overall poor adherence to health and safety that might reduce profit margins or efficiency.’

‘Farm animals?’ Dan asked, smirking at Amy. ‘Do we think people are being eaten alive by sheep?’

‘I don’t want to know what you’d do with a live sheep,’ Amy retorted.

‘Cows are responsibilities for hundreds of deaths every year,’ Kent said.

‘Cows?’ she asked suspiciously.

There was a glimmer of something in his eyes and in his tone. Kent’s sense of humour was too dry for Selina to always catch.

‘Certainly,’ he said. ‘They’re heavy and slow-moving creatures who trample over anything in their way.’

She scowled at him. ‘Sounds like congress.’

‘There are certain circumstances in which they are indistinguishable,’ Kent agreed.

‘Shame we can’t eat congress when we’re done with them,’ Selina said.

‘Or other politicians,’ Kent said.

Okay. She didn’t know what to make of that. Was it insulting, weirdly flirtatious, or something else? Did Kent even understand the concept of flirting?

There was a crash of thunder, and the lights flickered.

‘Looks like we might need that boat,’ the principal said with a laugh.

Selina gripped her glass. ‘Amy, would you check we’re on track for getting back to D.C?’

Amy nodded, and scurried off with Dan in low.

‘We can get Marine One?’ Gary suggested.

‘It’s not exactly the weather for it,’ Selina growled.

‘If the weather is too poor for driving it is certainly too bad for flying,’ Kent said. ‘Never mind the fact that there would be nowhere for them to land.’

Gary squeezed his hands together. ‘Landing,’ he said. ‘Right.’

‘Yeah, Gar, helicopters need to do that,’ Selina snapped.

Kent looked out of the windows. ‘Perhaps we could pop you on the back of a scrambler bike.’

‘Maybe I could ride in a submarine,’ Selina retorted.

‘I think perhaps I should speak to our ground’s staff,’ the principal said, standing. ‘Would you mind if I left you in Mr Davison’s capable hands?’

Selina couldn’t help glancing at his hands. You could tell a lot about a person from their hands. His hands were a little broader than might be expected, with long, straight fingers, and neatly manicured nails. Yet there were light callouses on his index fingers and at his wrists a few stray strands of hair. Signs of physicality, of masculinity that he couldn’t quite hide.

‘Of course,’ Selina said. ‘We’ll be fine.’

‘And then there were three, Kent said wryly. ‘Shall we have some more wine?’

‘I’m not sure –’ Gary began.

‘He’s not asking you,’ Selina interrupted. ‘Fill ‘er up, Kent.’

Gary walked to the wall and stared fretfully through the window. ‘Do you think we’re going to be trapped here?’ he asked.

‘It’s a university, not a cottage in the woods,’ Kent said. ‘If you’re unable to return to D.C. tonight there are plenty of facilities.’

‘You gonna kick some co-ed out of her bed?’ Selina asked. ‘Or climb in beside her?’

‘Your ongoing fascination with my private life is unabated I see,’ Kent said.

‘So, this chick was kicked out because of you?’ Selina asked.

A muscle beneath his eye twitched. ‘I’m not at liberty to discuss it,’ he said.

Selina started to grin. ‘I knew it was you.’

Kent drew his brows together. ‘It’s not a matter for levity.’

‘Is she hot?’ Selina asked. ‘Were you banging her? Come on, it’s okay. There’s just me and Gary here. He’s too boring to tell anyone, and I’ll forget all about you the second I leave campus.’

‘What a charming appeal to my trust,’ he said. ‘Kimberley is an exceptionally bright girl but she has her issues, as we all do.’

Selina rested her chin in her hand. ‘Did you fuck her?’

‘No,’ he said firmly.

‘Wouldn’t that be illegal?’ Gary asked.

‘No,’ Selina said. ‘Just a terrible fucking idea.’

‘It would be unethical,’ Kent said. ‘Possibly immoral. Two concepts that I know have little of no currency in your presidency.’

Selina grinned. ‘Ooh, I’m so crushed! The nasty man thinks that I’m a bad person.’

‘The nasty man _knows_ that you’re a bad person,’ Kent said.

‘What’s your problem with me?’ Selina asked.

Kent leaned back in chair. ‘My only problem was that you persisted in imagining every decision or suggestion to be a personal slight. Your continuing paranoia was distracting.’

‘It’s not paranoia if they’re really out to get you,’ Selina said.

‘It is paranoia if they’re not,’ he retorted.

‘Is it paranoia if I tell you that I know you’re deliberately changing the subject?’ Selina asked. ‘What happened with Kimberley?’

He scratched his eyebrow. ‘She came to my house, broke the kitchen window, let herself in, and ate all my food.’

‘Ate all your food?’ Selina sniggered. ‘Terrifying!’

‘She broke in to do so,’ he pointed out. ‘After months of inundating me with texts, emails, letters, and lurking outside my house.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘That’s not as much fun.’

‘It was very little fun,’ Kent said gravely. ‘The college were reluctant to handle things unofficially and when she illegally entered my house, that reluctance hardened into utter intractability.’

‘I’ve never been stalked,’ Selina said. ‘Unless you count Gary!’

Gary’s laughter had a strained and hysterical edge. Selina exchanged a look with Kent.

‘Go find out where everyone is, would you, Gary?’ Selina said.

He gave Kent a dubious look but then sidled out of the room.

‘Are you really enjoying fucking around with teaching?’ Selina asked. ‘Isn’t it boring?’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘Actually yes, when I’m not being stalked or followed around by protestors, it is rather dull.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Why don’t you do something else? Come back to D.C.’

He pursed his lips. ‘I can hardly simply decamp to D.C. in the hope that a job will fall from the sky.’

Selina drummed her fingers on the table. ‘I might have an opportunity for a smart advisor.’

‘Might you?’ Kent asked.

‘Could be an advantageous position for someone who puts the work in,’ she said. ‘We’re still finding our feet after President Hughes’ tragic death.’

Kent nodded. ‘It would be for the good of country?

‘Right,’ Selina said. ‘Do you know someone who would consider filling that position?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘I do.’

‘Great,’ she said. ‘I’m glad this visit wasn’t a _total_ waste.’

‘Such graciousness,’ he said.

‘I shit graciousness,’ she replied.

The lights went out. Just like that, without a hint of drama.

‘Oh, seriously?’ Selina complained.

Kent turned on the flashlight function on his cell. ‘This won’t last long.’

‘I bet you say that to all the girls.’ She clutched at Kent as the little light moved away, clutched at him and missed.

‘Hey! Where the fuck are you going?’ she hissed.

‘To see if the power is out everywhere.’

‘Don’t leave me sat here in the dark on my own.’

The rain was a rising susurration. She couldn’t possibly have heard him sigh, but she was damn sure that she did.

‘Turn on your cell,’ he suggested.

‘I’m the fucking president! I don’t carry jack shit. That’s the whole point of Gary!’

‘I had wondered.’

‘Stay there,’ she ordered, standing.

He turned off the light.

‘Hey!’

‘I don’t wish for the battery to become depleted unnecessarily,’ he said.

Selina edged forward with her hands before her. ‘Me stumbling around in the dark is what’s fucking _unnecessary_.’

‘It’s a striking metaphor.’

‘Are you moving around?’ Selina demanded.

‘There’s that paranoia.’

Selina spun around in the direction of his voice and leapt forward.

‘Fuck!’ she squealed as she landed badly.                                   

‘Good lord, what did you do?’

He’d moved again. She’d pay good money that the fucker had moved.

‘ _Turn on the fucking flashlight._ ’

He did, and knelt beside her. ‘Are you injured?’

‘My fucking ankle.’

‘May I check?’

The light from the cell cast a harsh, bluish sheen on Kent’s face. It pooled his eyes in shadow and made his cheekbones into knives.

‘I guess,’ she muttered.

He handed her the cell and lifted up her foot. He eased off her shoe and put it to one side.

‘As someone with a low tolerance for pain and discomfort, I find myself both admiring of, and mystified by, some ladies’ ability to suffer both in the cause of beauty and fashion.’

‘Is that Kent speak for some comment about my shoes looking like they hurt?’ Selina asked.

It was better than thinking about his fingers on her leg. He was peculiarly delicate as his fingertips traced over the fragile skin of her ankle.

‘Do they?’ he asked. ‘Does this?’

He gently turned her foot and she groaned softly.

‘The shoes hurt more than the ankle,’ she said. ‘And don’t act like looking good is nothing. Looking great is the bare fucking minimum for women to be considered as having any kind of worth as a human being.’

She saw him flinch.

‘I meant no disparagement,’ he said. ‘I am aware that the entire subject is a thorny one rife with uncomfortable gender politics.’

‘There’s the height issue too,’ Selina said, slightly mollified. ‘I’m not gonna let you fuckers loom over me if I can avoid it.’

‘Well…’

Even in the darkness, Selina silenced him with a glare. ‘You _don’t_ loom over me.’

Kent nodded. ‘No, Ma’am.’

She pulled a face. ‘Don’t humour me,’ she said more quietly. ‘I’ve got a dozen assholes already telling me whatever they think I want to hear.’

‘Isn’t that what you want? Kent asked. He still had his fingers wrapped around her ankle. His skin was warm and dry.

‘No.’ She licked her lips. ‘Not from you.’

He smiled slightly. ‘You say that _now_.’ He dropped his hands. ‘I don’t believe that anything is broken. Let’s see if you can stand up and put weight on it.’

Selina put her arm around his shoulder and let him pull her to her feet. Hell, he lifted her so easily that he nearly lifted her _off_ her feet.

‘Whoa!’ she said.

‘Apologies.’

Kent steadied her and took a step back. ‘I don’t have a great deal of data for comparison.’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Don’t pick up many women, huh?’

He adjusted his sleeves. ‘You’re the first in a very long while.’

‘You should probably keep that to yourself,’ Selina suggested.

The lights flickered on.

Selina groaned as she realised how dusty she was. ‘Look at this mess. The only time Gary would be useful and he’s fucked off somewhere.’

‘What would you have done if you’d succeeded in jumping on me?’ Kent asked.

Selina smirked at him. ‘What happens in the game?’

‘The game?’ Kent asked.

‘The Princess and the Monster,’ Selina said. ‘What happens at the end?’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘Perhaps we can find out.’

The End.

 

 

  

 


End file.
